one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs Link
PRELUDE ONE MINUTE MELEE!! WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS, NO RESEARCH, 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO!! INTERLUDE Mario walked into the temple, not sure of why Bowser had moved to it. Mario began walking through it. It was pretty dark when he found a light area. He walked in. The room was completely white. Suddenly, the door behind him disappeared and another person in green walked in from the other side. Link figured Mario was the true enemy this time, and Mario thought the same for Link as the 2 got in a fighting stance. THE TRUE NINTENDO KING SHALL BE DECIDED, ENGAGE!! FIGHT 60 Mario rushed towards Link but he slashed lasers at Mario. Mario dodged them and kicked Link in the face. Link realized he had underestimated Mario as he skidded across the ground. Link pulled out his Bow and fired arrows but Mario had used a cape to reflect them. 50 Link used the Hylian Shield to block his arrows and looked for Mario but he was gone. Mario kicked Link in the back, punched him twice, side swipe kicked him, then uppercutted him into the air. Mario jumped up and punched Link which sent him flying across this alternate dimension. 40 Link hit the ground and got up to see Mario running towards him. Link threw his boomerang and was suddenly bombarded by punches from Mario. Mario prepared a very strong punch to send Link flying as he was stunned, but, the boomerang came back and hit Mario in the head which stoped his punch. 30 Link used the hookshot and grabed Mario then slamed him into the ground, pulled him near him, kicked him upward, grabed him again with the hookshot, slamed him into the ground twice then threw him. Mario was sent flying and Link began running after him. 20 Mario landed on the ground fine and dodged Link's next sword slash. The slash left Link open and Mario grabed him and threw him far. Link landed on the ground and used the Fierce Diety's Mask. Mario put on the Metal Cap. Fierce Diety Link fired at the moon and threw it at Metal Mario. Metal Mario thrashed through it and punched Fierce Diety Link. 10 Fierce Diety Link slashed Metal Mario but it didn't do anything. Metal Mario kicked Fierce Diety Link and used the Star. Star Mario and Fierce Diety Link threw a blow at one another and riped a hole in time and space. The black hole began sucking them in but they were attacking each other. Star Mario finally landed a hit and sent Fierce Diety Link into the black hole with a giant explosion. 0 K.O.!! WINNER This Melee's winner is... Mario! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee